Never Leave Me
by Arahashi-chan
Summary: Arahashi Kii's relationship with Deidara is turning and unfortunate corner. They love each other to death, but what happens when a greater force threatens to tear them apart?Warning: LEMON AND LOTS OF IT
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto and all its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author's note: OMG! So much LEMON! Just so you all know, this ENTIRE chapter will be LEMON in case you are uncomfortable with that sort of thing…BUT WHO CARES!?!**** insane laughs**

**---**

Kii arched her back, lifting herself off of Deidara's sculpted chest. "**AAAAAAHH!!!**" She felt her insides start to tear open. Blood trickled through her, soaking Deidara's length in crimson fluid. She bit her lower lip and drew blood out of pure stress. "**DEIDARA, THAT FUCKIN HURTS!!!**"

Deidara seized his treacherous actions and let out a small laugh. "I told you not to cum yet, stupid." He stroked the maroon hair of the women on top of him. They had been at it for nearly half a day, or so.

"I'm not," Kii spat back. "But yer destroying my insides, you bastar-!" Deidara captured her lips with his own and shoved his warm tongue into her mouth before she could call him something rude. His tongue stroked hers lightly. She let out a series of moans, begging him to continue.

He obliged to her request and licked the roof of her mouth. It was a feather-like, gently movement as opposed to his earlier harsh lashes.

Kii stroked his cheek lovingly with the tips of her fingernails. She was sick of lying on her back and turned over onto her stomach, staring into his sapphire eyes. "What's Itachi and Akira's relationship like?" She questioned out of the blue.

Deidara gave her a weird look as if to say "what brought that up all of a sudden?" He sighed and looked down, then closed his eyes as he spoke. "You _really_ want to know, yeah?"

Kii cocked her head to the side. "I dunno, _do_ I?" She lowered her lips next to Deidara's, but only spoke lightly, letting her breath dance on his full lips. Deidara stole a quick kiss, nothing more than a simple peck. He sighed again and began. "Four simple letters: B-D-S-M. Nothin' more to explain, yeah."

Kii anxiously switched her position again, and made the mistake of grinder her hips against Deidara's erection. '_Dammit. Now he's gonna get all horny and want sex again…and I'm tired._'

She let out a yawn and lay her head on Deidara's strong chest. She could hear the faint beatings of his heart, stating that he too was drifting off into sleep.

Kii glanced at the clock: 4:59 am. They had been at it all night long; since 8:00 pm, or so. Deidara, being able to drink at his young age, had been chugging sake with Kisame all day long. Kisame had stated that it was merely a way to relieve stress.

She scoffed inwardly. '_Feh. I can think of 5 ways to calm Da__ra down without alcohol inducing__ him__ right off jack!__ Me, myself, and I…okay, so that was only 3. Whatever._'

Kii sighed and just realized that she had absolutely _no_ idea what this so called "BDSM" was. "Dara?" She spoke up, her lips right next to his ear. She was only an inch away from falling asleep next to his side.

"Hn?" He finally grunted out. Kii decided to wake him up all at once. She slipped her crafty hands into his boxers and dug her talons into his shaft; not hard enough to draw blood.

Deidara cringed sat up instantly, knocking his forehead into Kii's nose. "What the fuck, Kii?! That hurt like a bitch!!" Kii giggled and smiled at him. "It woke you up, didn't it?" She asked in a teasing manner. He sighed with annoyance and flicked her forehead. "What the hell do want, yeah?"

"What is 'BDSM'?" She cocked her head to the side, blushing slightly as she realized Deidara's hand had involuntarily moved to her breasts. He came back to his senses and released his embarrassing hold. Kii giggle yet again; she didn't mind at all.

"What the hell brought _this _on?" Deidara blushed slightly, hoping Kii wouldn't come up with a stupid answer.

"Hidan said that Akira and Itachi have a 'BDSM' relationship. And that it could probably get Akira killed if she's not careful."

Deidara blushed and scratched his head in thought. "W-well, i-it's sorta like…um…well…" His speech drifted off. Kii leaned in closer to him, urging him to go on.

He hesitated yet again. It was apparently somewhat hard for him to explain. So Kii had another idea: "How about if you _show_ me?"

Deidara froze at her exact words. She continued.

"I've always been one of those people who learn by observing and then doing it myself," she stated with one of her slender fingers to her pursed lips.

Deidara stopped her immediately. "N-no way! No way in hell!" He held up his hands and placed them on her shoulders. The mouths on his hands began to bite at Kii's soft flesh. She cringed, but stared directly into Deidara's eyes. He realized that she was in pain and let go, then deactivated his unique kekeigenkei.

"What? Is it bad?" Kii asked, completely clueless. Deidara rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, sorta." Kii leaned over and placed a chaste kiss upon is lips. "Don't worry," she whispered onto his cheek. "I don't care. I want to know what's been happening to my sister."

"No, Kii. You don't understand…!" Kii shoved him back down onto the bed and bit at his jugular, making blood rise to the surface. He shivered in delight but then took notice of the pain and gently pushed her off.

"Seriously, tell me. Akira has been walking out of Itachi's room looking as if she'd been hit by a train," she explained, closing in on Deidara's manhood with her claws. She first played with the tip of his cock and then dug her nails into the sides.

Deidara flinched in pain. "See? Right there! _That _is BDSM!" Kii continued to scratch at his arousal. "What, _this_?" She smirked up at him. Deidara pushed her off forcefully and sat up strait. "Gah, fuck! Dammit, cut it out, yeah!" Hints of sweat dripped down his forehead, telling Kii that he actually liked it.

She smirked evilly. "Oh, I get it." Deidara looked up at her with a slightly threatening expression. She continued. "BDSM is like the Arahashi term 'seme and uke'. Am I right?"

Deidara coughed. "If 'seme and uke' is another word for 'master-slave relationship', then yes. I forget what 'd' stands for, but the 'b' is for 'bondage'. Then you could probably guess what 's and m' are referring to." He sighed and lay back down on his pillow.

Kii remembered something at that instant. "Once, I saw lash marks on Akira. Is that from a whip?" Kii swallowed a lump in her throat. Could this _really_ be happening to her poor sister?

"Most likely," Deidara replied. "BDSM is basically a whole bunch of painful sexual activity."

Kii's ears perked up. "Oh. So then, what you were doing to me earlier could be classified as BDSM?" She pointed at the crimson soaked sheets with an angry expression.

Deidara scoffed. "Feh. That's_ nothing_ compared to what _Itachi_ does to yer baby sister."

Kii threw a punch at her own palm. "Damn him, that bastard Itachi," she remarked angrily. Deidara sat up again and brought Kii down with him this time. "Relax. She likes it, yeah."

Kii froze. "WHAT?! She actually puts up with that shit?! Unbelievable!!" Deidara covered her mouth. "Shh. It's still really early, remember, numb-skull?"

Kii showed a frown when Deidara pulled his hand away. "That is _so_ cruel," she complained. Deidara coughed again. "Hey, whatever floats her boat, yeah," Deidara mentioned, closing his tired eyes.

"B-but, that's sadistic!" Kii protested. Deidara opened one blue eye and glanced up at the demon lying on his chest. "So are you," he coughed out.

Kii looked at him with a worried expression. "Why do you keep coughing?" She ran her fingers through his long hair. "You sick, er something?"

Deidara closed his eyes again. "Nah, I was just yelling a lot at Tobi yesterday, yeah. I guess my throat's a little scratched up, is all." Kii folded her arms and placed them on top of Deidara's chest. She lay her head in her arms and shut her eyes."I _thought_ your voice sounded kinda strained," she started to suck on his lower neck. "Don't talk anymore today, okay?"

"Feh. Like _that's_ gonna happen," he remarked. Kii suddenly remembered Deidara's rude words and lifted her head. "What do you mean, 'so are you'?! I'm not the _least_ bit sadistic!" Deidara coughed again and bit harshly at Kii's chest. His teeth punctured the flesh and blood trickled out of the wound. Kii groaned it satisfaction as Deidara licked it up.

"Cold, hard sex," he stated randomly. "I remember you telling me once that that was the kind of intercourse you preferred over anything else." Kii knitted her eyebrows together, showing Deidara that she was annoyed. "Point taken," she sighed out of defeat.

"Okay, so pain during sex turns me on. Now, do you want me to _beg_ for it?" Kii pouted, pursing her lips together.

Deidara laughed quietly at her cuteness. "I was thinking about it," he answered humoringly. Then, pulled her back down to his level and engaged in a passionate kiss. Kii moaned in her throat as she let her hands travel down to the hem of his plaid boxers. She kept his mind off her crafty claws by reaching her tongue into the depths of his throat.

He let out a moan in satisfaction and broke away from her when he felt her nails teasing his length again. Her thumb ran up and down his shaft as she sucked on the back of his neck, leaving a small bruise on the sensitive flesh.

Deidara allowed his hand to trail down her back, stopping at the small. His thumb lazily drew circles on her pale skin. He realized that Kii had stopped her actions waiting for instructions before beginning. He guessed it was the whole "master-slave" thing that she believed in. But it drove him insane to think that she had almost no free will, and always had to be told what to do.

"I don't care, Kii. Do whatever the hell you want, yeah," Deidara breathed out heavily. His sentence came out almost rude and snappy. But Kii lowered herself onto the plain of his stomach, licking at his sculpted six-pack.

She ran her hands from his well-built chest down to his waistline. She stopped, seeing Deidara's reaction. He was stroking her hair as he did before, running his slender fingers through the maroon tresses and clenching his hand shut every now and then.

Kii decided to hype up the atmosphere. She made an extremely quick movement to rip off his boxers and attach her mouth to the tip of his arousal. Deidara stretched his head back in delight and shivered at the connection with her lips. She gently touched the very tip with her tongue and then ran her fingers down his length, not caring to do anymore until a while.

Deidara gripped the bed sheets and lifted his hips, pushing himself into her mouth more. Kii did as he wanted, but in a teasing manner. She licked down his member, but stopped herself half way to draw circles around his arousal with her smooth tongue.

Deidara moaned loudly, somewhat close to release. '_Dammit, not now._'

Kii impaled his sensitive flesh with her fangs and called blood to the surface. She licked his entire length clean, making his erection stand on end. "Kii…" Deidara groaned out her name and made an attempt to pull out of her mouth.

But she bit him when he tried. Deidara cringed in satisfying pain and gasped when she started sucking on his whole cock. She took the entire 8.7 inches in her mouth and swallowed him whole.

Deidara was less than a minute away from release. He felt way too much sexual pleasure and told Kii that she might want to let go.

But she didn't. Kii ran her tongue down his rock hard shaft and didn't stop until Deidara accidently released into her mouth.

White, sticky fluid filled her throat. She made no hesitation and swallowed every last bit of it. Deidara was almost surprised. '_That_ can't_ taste good._'

Kii opened her mouth and he pulled back out of her, covered in both her saliva and his own essence. Kii proceeded to lick his cock clean, but he protested. "Kii, that's enough. I've already came."

She smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him into an intimate kiss. Deidara could taste the leftover essence in her mouth and found it somewhat plain tasting.

He switched positions with her slowly, putting himself on top. "Deidara…" Kii groaned out as she felt their lower parts press together.

Deidara began to grind his hips against her own while forcing his tongue into her mouth. Kii started a war between the two muscles and grappled for his hair. She grabbed a handful and wrenched her fist shut.

He began by trailing his wet tongue down her jaw line and onto her neck. Deidara nipped at her soft flesh and sucked on the back of her neck, making a hicky mark. He leaned back up for another kiss and Kii pushed her tongue through his lips instantly. She moaned out as his hand trailed towards her breasts and gasped when he squeezed lightly. "Unh…" Kii made sounds of pleasure, telling him to continue.

He did as she requested and attached his mouth to one of her hardened buds, first sucking on it and then turning to the other one. He drew circles around her breasts and bit into the skin in between the two. Kii groaned out loudly and pulled on his hair slightly.

Deidara continued licking all over the plain of her chest and nipping at her most sensitive parts, causing her in return to shiver in delight and moan out his name repeatedly.

Kii gasped as Deidara stopped all tongue action and began to fondle her breasts, digging his nails into her soft flesh. His left hand cupped her breast while his other snaked down towards her abdomen. Kii felt what he was doing and groaned out, only to be cut off by his mouth over-powering hers again.

She licked at the roof of his mouth and scraped her tongue against his, twisting them around each other.

Meanwhile, Deidara slid his hand past the plain of her stomach and towards her womanhood. He ran his fingers between her slit, which was still covered by her boxer shorts. He slipped his hand into her last piece of clothing and purposely went right around her core. He played with the inside of her left thigh, pinching her flesh and making her moan out in satisfaction every few seconds.

"Gya! Deidara, stop!" Kii begged him, her lips right next to the shell of his ear. His lips were also pressing against her ear as he whispered "What? Too much for ya? Or, too little?"He snickered.

Kii bit his ear in a way that almost hurt. But her anger settled inside of her and she proceeded to nip and lick at his earlobe. She could feel his erection pressing against her core as she did so. '_Ugh…dammit, he's doing that on purpose_._' _And surly enough, Deidara began grinding his hips against her own.

"Nn…! Dara , stop!" Once again, he refused to listen and slipped her boxer shorts down around her knees, then removed them completely. Kii found it unfair and cruel to keep her waiting this long. She tried taking him inside of her, but each time she did so, he would push down on her stomach, not allowing her to get up. "Ah, unnn…..Deidara….." Her arms snaked around his neck again.

Deidara halted his teasing actions and lowered his head once more to her lower abdomen. His fingers slipped in between her folds, coming out soaked in her essence. Kii let out a series of moans as he did this many times before he stopped. Deidara licked his wet fingers right in front of her, then inserted one of his digits in her own mouth, forcing her to taste herself. "See? You taste good, yeah," he teased.

Kii scoffed at him and stole a kiss from his lips. It wasn't too short; just enough to scrape the roof of his mouth once. Deidara broke off and returned his focus between her legs. He grabbed her slender ankles and slowly spread her long legs apart. Lowering his head between them, he breathed heavily at the intense heat.

His breath caught in Kii's folds and she shivered in delight at the warm feeling. '_That was mean_.'

Deidara closed his eyes and darted his tongue out, landing it on Kii's wet core. He snickered. "You're such a horny bitch," he remarked rudely. He heard Kii growl at him in her throat. Deidara smirked again. "But you're _my_ horny bitch," he added. Her tense muscles relaxed at his word choice: _my_. '_So, he realizes that I belong to him, and _only_ him. I'm glad_.'

Deidara slipped his tongue in between her folds. He roughly licked up all of Kii's juices and made her groan loudly as he did so. She shuddered countless times in pure delight. But she could only imagine what would happen later. '_Ugh, great. If _this_ turns me on, I don't _wanna _know what later is gonna be like. Damn it all._'

Deidara gave no warning as he quickly drove his tongue into her tight passage. "Gah! Deidara…!" Pain shot through Kii's body, but it didn't last for long. The only reason it stung was because there were still many fresh rips inside of her. Deidara had caused some serious damage to her cervix and urethra.

"Ugh…Dara…" Kii moaned out in both slight pain and pure sexual pleasure. Deidara continued thrusting his tongue in and out of her, but did so at a slightly steadier pace, so as to not cause Kii any more pain. She moaned out his name a few times before he slipped a finger into her still cramped up passage. He pushed slowly it in and pulled it out quickly. Kii could feel the sting of human oils inside her internal cuts and she hissed in pain.

Deidara fondled with her clit to take her mind off the pain. He applied pressure to it with his thumb every once in a while, making her squirm in delight.

Deidara inserted another finger into her as he felt her walls adjust to the width of one finger. Kii started spilling juices onto Deidara's hand. He licked them up instantly and inserted another finger.

One after another, finger by finger, her walls eventually expanded as far as they could. Deidara held her hips and sucked on her lower lip. She parted her soft lips, inviting him in. He darted his tongue in and claimed her mouth with his own.

Kii inwardly sighed with pleasure. '_He is one _HELL_ of a good kisser_.' That was when she felt her walls being penetrated by Deidara's member.

She cringed in extreme pain but was released of all thoughts when Deidara pulled out of her and drove back in gently. He put his lips next to her ear. "I won't overdo it, okay? I promise."

Kii nodded, breathing heavily, and took another kiss from his full lips. She let Deidara do nearly all of the work while she lay there, flourishing in every last second of it. A few moans escaped her lips and then all noises were drowned out by Deidara covering her whole mouth.

He drove into her at a steady pace, trying not to hurt her in the process. Kii felt fine; she liked the feeling of becoming one with Deidara. She moaned again and Deidara picked up the pace by a little.

Sexual pleasure rose inside of Kii. She could feel herself tightening around his member. Her heart beat just as fast as his, if not faster. Sweat covered her forehead and the inside of her thighs.

Deidara came before her, releasing his warm fluid inside of her. It was soothing to Kii's inner wounds and she moaned quietly.

She soon climaxed after him and he pulled out of her, allowing her own fluids to spill over onto the light bed sheets. They both panted heavily in each other's arms. Kii felt her breasts come in contact with Deidara's pectorals and they both either moaned or groaned against one another's neck.

Deidara claimed Kii's mouth once more before he started to rub his hardened erection against her soaking wet core. She threw her head back on the pillow and moaned, her voice somewhat strained.

Kii regained her breath as Deidara laid his forehead on her own. The lock of his hair in front of his eye tickled at her skin. She gave a small laugh and tucked it behind his ear with little effort. They looked into each other's unique colored eyes and smiled very slightly.

This was one of the few times Kii had ever seen both of Deidara's eyes at once. She was unsure as to why he hid one of his beautiful sapphire pearls. Perhaps his hair was naturally that way, and he was just too lazy to do anything else with it. Whatever the reason, it didn't bother Kii one bit. He was way too sexy as it was.

Kii closed her eyelids slowly and rested her head against Deidara's firm chest. Despite his looks, his skin was actually softer than it appeared.

Deidara stroked her hair once again, running his long fingers through her silky tresses. He gently rested his chin on top of her head and closed his eyes as well.

He gave one last thought as to why Arahashi Kii loved him so much.

Was it all an act?

Of course not.

But, was it right for them to be together?

Who knows…?

* * *

**Author's note: Mwahahahahaa…****what an unfair way to leave the story hangin. Pfft! Ah, the hell with it! Watch out fer the next chapter of ****Never Leave Me****! It shall be out soon****.shifty eyes**** Probably sometime around July…um…July…uh……sweatdrop…JULY, SOMETHING!! Mwahahahahaa!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto and all of its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author's note: Nyaahaa! I said it would be out in July and it's……! sweatdrop Damn, it's still July. Aww! ****TT TT ****And I was gonna keep you all waiting! Feh. So much for **_**that**_** evil plan. Whatever. Enjoy!**

---

Arahashi Kii dashed through the seemingly never-ending forest as fast as she could. '_Come on! Every Arahashi is gifted with a unique ability! Yours is speed! Faster!__ Speed up, you idiot!_' As hard as she tried, her legs just weren't moving today.

The enemy was closing in on her fast. She could already hear the ANBU captain calling out to his reinforcements through the sound of the heavy rain.

'_Damn. I'm never gonna get out of here alive_ _Why the hell are my legs so heavy today? I can usually run over 6,000 km per hour! What the hell happened to me!?!_'

Last night's memories flooded into Kii's mind. '_Kii. I want you to take this and put it on. Never take it off. That way, I'll always be able to find you_.'

She touched the crimson colored collar that Deidara had given her the previous night. It had some sort of tracker device in it so he could always pin point her chakra.

'_But, why a collar? Why not an anklet or a necklace, or something?_'

_He smiled at her sweetly, but slyly. _'_Because I think a collar looks cutest on a canine like you._'

She returned her focus on her present situation. '_Feh. His chakra is mixing with my own, causing a __flowing confusio__n somewhere inside of me. Dammit! __ As close as we are, I guess our chakras still aren't all that compatible with one another_'

Sweat dripped down her forehead as she pushed herself to move even faster. "Then I hope this damn collar of yours works, Deidara. 'Cause I could really use your help right about now!" She sprinted off towards a small ditch. '_Perfect._'

Kii jumped down hastily and concealed both herself and her overflowing chakra under a pile of fallen autumn leaves. She could only hear the sound of her heavy breathing at first, but then a new, life threatening voice came into play.

"Follow it, you imbeciles! She couldn't have gotten that far! Keep your eyes peeled for a black cloak!!"

Kii stopped herself from breathing as soon as this low, harsh voice sounded only a few yards away from her. There was only one thought ringing through her head at the time.

'_Deidara! Deidara, help_"

---

Muddy puddles sprayed everywhere as ninja sandals came in contact with them. Voices called out to one another.

"Find her, and don't stop until you do! Kill her!! Show that filthy demon no merc---!" Those words had been cut off, replaced with the sound of blood splattering the rain-soaked grass. A loud "thunk" sounded next to Kii.

She froze; there was someone else out there. And whoever they were, they were only a few feet away from her. That bloody spattering noise that sounded earlier was the familiar sound of a kunai running through human flesh.

Soft footsteps closed in on Kii's being. They were coming nearer with every fatal second. Would she be killed if she revealed herself fought? No. She was Akatsuki. And on top of that, she was a demon. Her incredible skills couldn't be beat; not by _anyone _or _anything._

The enemy beside her bent down and started searching through the damp leaves Kii was hidden under until they found the top of her head. Kii cringed and shut her eyes tight. '_This is it. Dammit. I'm gonna die! No!!_' Tears welled up within her amethyst eyes.

The hand that rested on top her head suddenly ruffled her hair and a familiar voice sounded. "Come on out of there before you get sick, yeah. Those leaves are soaking wet; you'll catch a cold."

She snapped her eyes open. '_What? Deidara…__? Impossible!_'

Just then, she felt herself being picked up by muscular arms. His hand brushed off her clothes, letting the twigs and leaves fall to the ground. She felt fingers running through her hair, getting all the snarls out of it.

Kii opened her eyes and looked up at the person that held her bridal style. Though the sun was in her eyes, she recognized the familiar outline of someone with a ponytail on top of their head. "Deidara?!"

"Yeah?" He replied. Kii's face lit up at the sound of his voice and she threw her arms around his neck. "Deidara!!" The tears in her eyes turned to tears of joy as she kissed his lips happily.

He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Told you if you kept this on, I could always find you," he said, tugging lightly at her choker collar. She smiled up at him sweetly. "Yes, thank you, Deidara."

He was about to kiss her again when a stomach growled loudly, making him freeze halfway there. Deidara looked up at Kii and laughed. "Haha! You're hopeless! Hopeless, I tell you!" He teased as she turned red in the face.

"C-cut it out! Deidara, it's not funny!" She protested, but he kept laughing.

Eventually, he touched his forehead to hers and said, "Let's go get lunch, yeah." Kii smiled widely with an exited look in her eye. "A-are you buying?!"

He gave a small laugh and lifted her onto his shoulders. "My treat, love."

Kii threw her arms up in the air. "Yeah! Woot! Sushi, here I come!"

Deidara inwardly groaned. '_Ugh…dammit. Not more sushi…'_

_---_

A boiling cup of green tea was placed on the table in front of them. "One green tea for you, madam. And a plate of gyouza cooked to your liking, sir!" The waiter set their meals in front of them. He smiled down at Kii. "I shall be right back with your sushi and takoyaki combo, miss!"

Kii thanked the man kindly as he walked off to go fetch her food from the kitchen. She turned back to face Deidara, seeing him smile at her sweetly. "You have such good manners, it scares me sometimes."

Kii cocked her head to the side. "How so? What, am I supposed to be _rude_, or something?" She shot back.

Deidara chuckled. "No, no, it's not that. It's just that it allows you to blend in with others easily. I can hardly go anywhere without people staring and pointing at me. So rude."

Kii looked at him in and obvious way. "Well, duh! Take off your cloak! It isn't exactly the most common clothing nowadays, y'know…?"

He examined her clothing closely. A beige colored halter with a long-sleeved, dark purple blouse over it, and dark blue jeans contrasting with elevated, black flip flops.

He sighed and shrugged off his cloak revealing his own clothing. Simple black silk and mesh shirt with matching black pants. And of course, the traditional black ninja sandals. "Better?" He snapped at Kii, sarcastically.

She giggled cutely and nodded before their waiter came back to their table. "Here you go," he said, placing a delicious plate in front of Kii. It had decorated takoyaki in the middle surrounded by sushi California rolls, and each shrimp neatly hanging off the side of the plate in a Japanese fashion.

Kii licked her lips and broke her chopsticks, slightly unevenly. She started on the sushi and piled it into her mouth, roll after roll. "Omigod! SO YUMMY!!" She squealed with her mouth full, hints of rice falling out of her mouth.

Deidara smiled and sweat dropped. '_Okay…_what_ was I saying about good manners, again?_'

---

**Author's note: Oooh…dis was a really short chapter! Sorry! I TOTALLY ran out of inspiration! But don't worry! I'm actually already ¾ finished with ****Never Leave Me-3****! Woohoo! I'm so proud of myself! So yeah! It should be out REAL shortly! About two days, er so! Love you all! Keep reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Naruto and all of its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Author's note: ****HA! See? I TOLD you it'd be out in two days****! A good author ALWAYS finishes****before their deadline! Woot! So here it is, as promised. Hope you like it! Don't forget to review!**

**---**

Deidara awoke to the sound of a toilet flushing. It just so happened to be the one in _his_ bathroom.

Kii walked out of the restroom, stopping in the doorway for a stretch. She was in her PJ's; boxer shorts and one of Deidara's T-shirts. She looked up and smiled at Deidara for a second, then walked over to him, stopping at the edge of the bed.

"I thought demons could turn all food consumption into chakra, and they didn't _need _to use the restroom?" He spoke quietly.

Kii climbed back into bed next to Deidara. "Yeah, so? That doesn't mean I don't enjoy the satisfaction of an empty bladder," she giggled softly. Deidara did the same.

He stroked her hair lovingly, running his fingers through her locks every now and then. Kii smiled at his passionate touch. She never wanted him to leave. She didn't want the feeling inside of her to go away. And that's exactly where her selfishness began. She wasn't good enough for him. She never _would_ be.

Which is the precise reason why Kii loved him so much. Somewhere inside of him, he knew that Kii could never give him everything he gave her. And that was perfectly fine with him.

She inhaled his wonderful scent, letting it out slowly. "Deidara?"

"Hn?" He traced the outline of her frame with the back of his fingers, only stopping at the small of her back. "What's wrong?"

Kii didn't feel like answering. She sighed. "Nothing." Kii glanced down at Deidara's perfect build. All of his wounds had been healed by Akira. Not one scar remained. '_He's perfect_.' Kii felt a tad of jealously. She bares a large blade mark on her upper back. The one her father gave her.

"Deidara?"

"You _do_ want to tell me something, don't you?" Deidara neared her lips. Kii could feel his warmth breath on her cheek. "Go ahead, tell me. I'll listen." He lifted his hand to the nape of her neck, running his fingers through her hair once more.

Kii seriously didn't feel like telling him jack. Would he _actually_ understand what she wanted to let out?

She took a deep breath. "I-it seems that I have done something I shouldn't have."

"What's that?" Deidara didn't miss a beat. He ran his hand over the plain of her stomach, keeping her calm with his intimate touch. Kii didn't answer immediately. Deidara waited for a few seconds. "Go ahead, Kii, tell me."

She took another deep breath. "You are aware that because I am an Arahashi, I can't make decisions on my own. And I need to live off another being; like a parasite." She clenched her fist at that last word.

Deidara smirked against her cheek. "I know." Deidara whispered into her ear softly. "I've known all this time."

Tears rose to her eyelids immediately at those words. "A-are y-you serious?" She asked shakily. She felt Deidara nod his head against her cheek.

"It's alright. I don't care. As long as you're happy."

Her eyes overflowed with tears. Though she wasn't sure if they were of sadness, or joy. There were too many emotions inside of her right now for her to tell.

She buried her face in his warm chest, feeling his long hair drape over hers. It was calming, and comforting. Kii lay down on her pillow, Deidara on top of her. He nipped at her neck, trying to soothe her scattered emotions.

Kii closed her eyes, finding herself in a dark place. Deidara kissed around her jaw line, eventually finding her soft lips. Kii felt painful memories return to her.

'_I told you that you were pathetic. You can't even make decisions on your own! When are you going to learn to grow up, Kirara?! I'm sick and tired of looking at you! Just leave this clan forever before I kill you!! No one wants you! No one ever will! You will _always _be alone in this damn world! Die! Die, you little bitch!! JUST FUCKIN DIE!!!_'

She shook her head, alerting Deidara. "Something wrong, yeah?"

Kii stared down. "No. It's nothing. I was just remembering something stupid," she put on a small grin, which Deidara could instantly tell was fake. He put his lips to her right ear.

"Tell me what's wrong."

She sighed. There was no fooling Deidara. He was a genius when it came to figuring her out. "I guess I'm still just a little shaken up from today."

"You mean yesterday? It's early morning, Kii." She glanced at the clock by the side of the bed: 1:26 am.

He's right. Kii sighed again and slipped her hands into Deidara's hair. She combed it with her fingers for a while, making him rather hazy.

Deidara lowered himself onto Kii very slowly, keeping her from noticing. She threw her head back as he began to nip at her collar bone, moving lower on her body each time he did so.

"Deidara?" Kii called his name, hoping he would answer. He didn't. Deidara bit at the flesh on her chest. Kii moaned in satisfaction, telling him to continue.

Instead, he stopped his antics, putting Kii over onto her stomach. He had never got a good look at the scar that her father had given her.

Kii was soon lying on her abdomen, sweating from the contact of Deidara's intense body heat.

He lifted up her shirt and spotted the mark immediately. It was about 7 inches long and ½ an inch wide. '_What could Kii have done __to make him do this to her? Fuck__ him._'

Deidara hovered over Kii, supporting himself with his forearms. He kissed the back of Kii's neck. She turned her head on its side. Her left hand was gripping her upper right arm. She let go of her arm and pulled on Deidara's hair gently, silently asking him for more.

He obliged to her request and laid his lips upon hers. She parted her lips, inviting him in. He did as she wanted and started brushing his tongue against the roof of her mouth.

Kii broke the kiss after a while due to the lack of air in her lungs. Shortly after, she positioned herself on her back. She looked Deidara in his sapphire eyes, contemplating whether he was bearing a burden or not.

But, the only problem she could find in him was herself. She had always been so selfish, living off of him like a flea. Kii bit her lower lip, drawing blood. Deidara licked it away, then entered her mouth with his tongue. She kissed him back immediately.

Kii hesitantly tore away from him once more. "Hey," she whispered into Deidara's ear, spinning her tongue around his small, golden earring.

"Hn?" Deidara nipped at the flesh on her ear. Kii groaned in satisfaction and proceeded with what she wanted to say.

"Aishiteru."

Deidara pulled her T-shirt all the way off at those exact words. He lay down on top of her and kissed her feverishly, not allowing her to take one breath. Kii moaned in her throat, begging him to continue with his much desired actions.

As soon as Deidara broke away from her, she pulled him right back down on top of her. Kii's hands ran along the waist lining of his boxers, her nails brushing against his skin. Not long after that, she slipped her hand under the fabric and removed the clothing from him.

Deidara got her out of her last piece of interfering cloth and began to grind his hips against hers, with her body moving up on his. "My turn to be on top." Kii smirked against his lips.

He kissed her chastely. "Are you sure you want this now?" Kii moaned as soon as his member brushed against her core. He took that as a "yes" and moved in with a few small movements.

Kii had already wrapped her legs around his waist. For someone of her petite size, staying on top of him was somewhat difficult.

Her chest came in contact with his, making Deidara groan out in response. Kii heard his sounds of pleasure and continued with the little game she had begun. She lowered her mouth past his ear, licking at his silky hair and taking it in her mouth.

Deidara soon felt Kii climax and her walls tighten around his arousal. He took this as an opportunity to start thrusting in and out of her. Kii ground out a series of protests. She wasn't sure if she could handle any more pleasure. She was soaking wet between her legs, her essence flowing onto Deidara's member and reaching his inner thighs.

Deidara moved his hands down Kii's body, stopping at her hips. He reached under her body and slipped his finger into Kii's folds, fondling her clit in a teasing manner.

Kii scoffed at him to stop fooling around, but as usual, he didn't listen. '_Too set in his unfriendly ways. He never makes this as enjoyable as it could be._'

Deidara froze all motions instantly. "What was that?" He breathed onto her lower shoulder, eyes closed.

Kii shook her head. He could hear her. Damn it all. So much for "enjoyable".

"If you want me to go faster, all you have to do is ask," he smirked against her lips. Then pulled out of her quickly, surprising her enough to lose balance over him.

Deidara caught her by the hips and buried his face in her long hair, stopping next to her ear to whisper something. "Ready?"

Kii gasped as soon as he drove into her in the most painful way. She coughed and lye back down on his chest.

Deidara moved over to position his self above her. He lowered his head to her neck again, kissing every inch of her jaw line. "Deidara…"

He started to shove in and out of her at an inhuman speed. Kii felt her body shake with every entry he made. Her entire body felt like jello. '_This is nuts._'

Deidara smirked and moaned at his own actions, pleasing himself with the contact being made between the two lovers. She groaned against his chest in response, begging him to continue.

Deidara once again, did as she wanted. He drove into her in the most violent manner, repeating his incredibly painful actions until Kii shook in pain. '_Omigod_' Deidara continued his treacherous actions.

"Deidara!" She gasped out. He stopped at the calling of his name and smirked against her breasts.

Kii laid a hand on his chest. She could feel her walls bleeding from his incredible force. It burned with a passion inside of her. Painful, but satisfying.

"Ouch," she coughed out, desperately trying to catch her breath.

Deidara let out a small chuckle. His breathing was also quite erratic. But, they soon both caught their breath and lay down next to one another.

"Aishiteru," Deidara whispered against Kii's neck, sucking on the soft skin.

Kii smiled lovingly. "Heh. Make a mark, and I won't forgive you."

Deidara let out a small laugh. "Too bad for me." He set his lips onto her smooth flesh and bit at it somewhat hard. Kii moaned quietly in response.

She yawned and closed her eyes, her arms wrapped around Deidara's neck. Her fingers fiddled with his long hair, taking it between her nails and getting it caught every once in a while.

Deidara smiled and kissed her lips one last time before she drifted off into sleep.

**Author's note: Weeeeh!! spins around in office chair That was SO much fun to write! I love lemon. XD Of course, I'm also a huge perv. And I'm NOT afraid to admit it! HA!**

**Look out for the next chapter! It'll bite ya in the ass!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Naruto and all its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Author's note: Ugh…this chapter took FOREVER! I'm so sorry! TT TT Usually I'm a lot faster in the summer since I don't have to focus on school! Bu****t my summer job is KILLING me! Maybe**** I should just quit…sniff Anyways! Enjoy! **

---

_"__You honestly think you're good enough for him? Can you really give him everything he wants? Can you _actually_ satisfy all his needs__"_

_"No…I can't…and I know that."_

_"Hmm…that's right. You can't."_

_" B-but, you don't understand!__He doesn't---!"_

_So know your place, __you damn __brat! __Don't act all high and mighty like you own the place! The Arahashi's don't even need you! I should kill you right now! I should! I SHOULD!! AND I WILL!!!__ DON'T PUSH YOUR LUCK, YOU LITTLE BITCH!!!_

---

"DEIDARA!!" Kii shot up from her pillow, panting heavily and dripping with sweat. She looked to her side: he wasn't there. There were only messy sheets and a single strand of his blond hair on the pillow next to her.

When she finally caught her breath, Arahashi Kirara climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom attached to the room she shared with Deidara. She stalked through the door, only half awake.

There was a lit candle in the bathroom, sitting in the corner of the marble sink counter. It gave off little light, but what it _did_ provide, Kii used to her advantage.

She stood in front of the large mirror and rubbed her eyes open, instantly noticing that her maroon hair was all ruffled and fuzzy. She sighed. '_No use running a brush through it now._'

Kii turned the sink faucet slightly and a little water trickled out. She cupped her hands together and let a small puddle form within them. Raising the water to her face, Kii splashed herself with the cold, refreshing liquid. She blindly grabbed the towel to her right and buried her face in it.

As soon as she lifted head up, she heard the bedroom door slide open. '_Deidara?_' Kii left the towel in a messy heap on the counter and ran through the doorway.

Sure enough, the familiar outline of Deidara's figure stood in the bedroom doorway. He walked towards Kii slowly. She smiled happily in the utter darkness and met him half way.

He unexpectedly took her wrists in a bone-crushing grip and slammed her up against a wall. She flinched at the sudden contact her spine made with the hard wood.

"Eh, D-Deidara? A-are you okay?" She asked, shaking from the fresh pain in her back.

He kneed her in the lower ribs, causing her to cough up a bit of blood. Then pushed her in further, while biting cruelly at her neck, instantly drawing a ton of blood to the surface. She coughed harshly, more blood coming up with every breath she took. "D-Deidara? What's wrong?"

He hastily sucked up the blood that was now pouring down between her breasts. Viscously tearing off the white wrap that covered her chest, he then shoved his rock hard erection between her legs. She coughed again and kept asking him what he thought he was doing. None of the times did he answer.

"Ahnnn…D-Deidara…that hurts…!!" Kii asked for him to stop, but he continued with his brute actions.

He kissed her violently, choking her with a strong hold on her neck. She coughed up more blood into his mouth, which he in turn swallowed.

Kii pulled away from him and struggled to break free, but he only crushed her wrists harder. She shrieked in pain and woke the man next door: Kisame.

"Aaaagh!! Deidara stop, PLEASE!!" She begged him to seize his treacherous actions, once again did he not listen.

The shark man darted through door, trespassing without care. "Kii! What the hell's going on here!? Keep it down; I'm trying to get some slee---!" He cut himself short at the sight of Kii's situation.

She coughed repeatedly, telling Kisame that she needed his help.

His sharp eyes adjusted to the darkness in the room and settled their gaze on a shadowy figure. "Deidara!! What the fuck do you think you're doing!?!" Kisame jutted towards him and broke his bone-crushing grip on Kii's wrists and neck. She instantly fell to the ground and coughed like a sick dog. Crimson blood spilled out of her mouth with every hack.

Kisame called to his injured companion while wrestling Deidara on the floor, getting him pinned down under his weight. "Kii! Are you alright!?!" She couldn't find the will in her to reply.

Kisame slammed Deidara underneath him. "Dammit, Deidara! What the hell is _wrong_ with you!?!"

The commotion also managed to wake up Itachi and Akira, who came rushing in at that second. "K-Kii-oneechan!"

Akira instantly dashed over to her sister's side and shared her chakra with her, healing some of her internal wounds. Kii was able to seize her coughing, however, she could not stop tears from overflowing. Akira tried comforting her, but it didn't seem to have any effect.

Itachi had hastily moved to his partner's side, holding down Deidara's arms, and Kisame his legs. He struggled furiously under the two shinobi's strength, but didn't seem to get anywhere.

Itachi activated his Mangenkyou and studied Deidara's features carefully, realizing his fatal situation. "He's under a ninjutsu that allows the user to have almost _complete_ control over the victim. It reeks of Leader's work," he stated with little emotion in his voice.

Kisame stared Itachi in his blood red eyes. "What?! This is Leader's doing?! No way!! Why the hell would he---!?!"

Kisame cut his words short as he noticed that Deidara had stopped struggling beneath him. He and Itachi looked down to see what had come over their comrade to make him stop.

Kii was lying on top of Deidara's bare chest, her arms folded and her head set in them. Her body shook, indicating that she was crying.

Itachi and Kisame reluctantly let go of Deidara as he slowly sat up. He placed his arms over Kii and held her to his warm chest, his chin resting on the top of her head. Kii gradually stopped her shaking and fell back asleep in Deidara's arms. He stroked her hair lovingly as her breathing got softer.

Itachi stood back up and gestured for Akira to follow him out of the room. She did so hesitantly, taking one last worried glance at her oneechan. She then caught up to Itachi as he slid his left hand around her waist protectively.

However, Kisame stayed behind, curious to find out what had broken the ninjutsu on Deidara. He guessed that Itachi probably already knew exactly what had happened, but hadn't found the need to share it.

He turned his focus back on the blond and the sleeping demon in his arms. "Deidara? What _happened _to you? It was so weird. You just started---" He was once again cut short by Deidara.

"I know what I did," he said quietly. "I just wish I hadn't done it." That said, he picked up Kii bridal style and placed her back on the comfortable bed. She, still being top-less, shivered in the autumn coolness of the room. Deidara covered her with the heavy sheets at glanced back at Kisame, silently telling him to take his leave.

Kisame nodded curtly and stalked towards the doorway with a yawn. "Hey. Make sure you talk to her in the morning," he said with his back turned, and walked out the door.

Deidara sat on the edge of the bed and watched over Kii for a while, stroking her cheek softly. He sighed quietly. '_Damn you to hell, Sasori._'

---

Just in case the earlier actions were to repeat themselves as a side effect of the ninjutsu, Deidara thought it best to sleep downstairs tonight, where he could keep away from Kii if it happened again.

Sasori had taken control over his body, he was sure of this. But he was clueless as to why he would do such a thing. Did he hold some sort of grudge towards either of them? Most likely not. But then what on earth was his problem?

Deidara smacked a hand against his forehead. "Dammit. Stop thinking about it! Just tell Kii everything in the morning. She'll be okay."

He pulled a blanket out and lay down on the couch. He lay on his back, his head resting on his folder arms so he could stare up at the ceiling while trying to get to sleep, a unique habit of his since he was a kid.

'_…or at least I hope she will_.'

---

"Deidara-san! Deidara-san! Breakfast is ready! Come get it while it's hot!"

His eyelids opened slowly and his nose caught onto the smell of fresh odango and waffles. Deidara sat up, strangely having to put in more effort than usual. '_Dammit. I'm still feeling the effects from last night._'

"Deidara-san! Come on, hurry up!" It was Akira's voice that had awoke him. She called cheerfully from the kitchen, being somewhat loud for this early in the morning.

Deidara buried his face in his hands and sighed, waking up at his own pace. "I'm coming," he managed to get out.

"Well, come _faster_!" Akira backfired. "Leader-sama said you had a mission today, is that right?"

Deidara shot awake. "Huh? I do? Since _when_?!"

Akira looked at him in concern. "W-well, L-Leader-sama just instructed me to remind you of his plans. I'm not sure what is really going on. I-I'm just doing as I am told…sorry." She looked down apologetically.

Deidara rose himself all the way off the couch and walked over to Akira. He placed a hand on her small shoulder. She lifted her head a little. "It's okay, yeah. No biggie."

She lifted her head smiled up at him cutely. "O-okay! H-how about some breakfast?" Her usually stutter in her voice.

He flashed a fake smile back and took a seat at the table next to Hidan, who he hadn't really noticed up until just now. He was drinking black coffee, eyes closed.

"You talk to her yet?" Hidan questioned all of a sudden. Deidara didn't answer. That was his business.

Deidara stared down at the wooden table, contemplating all of the thoughts going on in his head right now. 'What_ mission? Leader hasn't told me to do jack! Why the hell would he plan something so suddenly?! Dammit, that's annoying as hell!_'

"---eidara! Deidara! Ohaayo!" He looked up at the sound of his name, eyes wide. "Eh? Kii?!"

She came rushing down the stairs happily, her maroon hair wet from a shower. "_There_ you are! I've been looking all over for you, Deidara! What's for breakfast?" She instantly lost focus on what she had came downstairs for in the first place.

Deidara could only just stare at her in awe. She was acting as if last night's events never took place. She seemed to have no memory of what he had done to her. She didn't even have any bruises. "Kii…?"

She took a seat next to him at the table and broke the pair of chopsticks in front of her. "Oh, boy! Waffles! My _favorite_! Itadakimasu!" She once again dug in with her horrible eating manners, gorging herself to the bone.

Deidara just watched her in shock. '_What the hell? Doesn't she remember _anything?!_ That's impossible! It's like her memories were erased! But, by _who?!"

He glanced over at Akira, standing in front of the oven with her favorite apron on. A soft purple color with tiny frills on the edges. She stood there humming a little turn to herself, happily.

Akira has the ability to erase memories.

Kii's eating slowed down and then stopped all together. "Please excuse me. Bathroom. My stomach is _killing_ me today," Kii got up and left in a hurry towards the nearest restroom.

Deidara watched her stalk off with nothing but pain on his mind.

'_I want to live with _all _of my memories. Even if they do nothing but hurt me, I know that I will be a stronger person inside if I just accept them. That's what I believe. And that is how I choose to live._'

Kii had told him this long ago, one day when they were sitting on the lake hillside, watching the enormous clouds overhead.

Anger suddenly washed over him. He glared at Akira's back. And it was as if she could feel his stabbing gaze.

"I am sorry. It had to be done. There was no other way for her to survive," Akira explained very quietly.

He felt his gaze soften a little as Akira's body began shaking, telling Deidara that she was sobbing.

"I-I am aware that my older sister wanted to live with all of her memories, even if they hurt her. B-but, th-this one was literally killing her! Every image of last night kept repeating itself over and over again in her head until she couldn't stand it anymore! She simply couldn't stand the thought of you hurting her! She didn't want to accept it!"

Deidara swallowed the lump in his throat, forcing himself not to feel the kind of emotions that were welling up inside him. He stood up and walked over to Akira, placing a warm hand on her delicate, shaking shoulder.

"Sh-she kept telling herself it was all just a bad dream, and that you would _never EVER_ hurt her! B-but as time passed, things became more realistic to her. And she just 'broke'. She emotionally shattered into a million tiny pieces, unable to put herself back together again…a-a-and sh-she…!"

Akira stopped her explanation as she burst into tears and kneeled down towards the floor, burying her face in her hands. She sobbed so hard, her entire body shook. All that she managed to hack out over her tears was "…-ILLED…-ERSEL-!!"

Deidara dropped to his knees as well and looked at his own to hands, thinking about what he had done to the most important person in his entire life.

'_Killed herself!?! _'

---

**Author's note: In case you're suspicious, what Kii said about living with all of her memories was a quote from Momiji Sohma of the series Fruits Basket. Teehee! I don't mean to steal it, but it was just PERFECT for describing a little more of Kii's personality. So it was essential for this story. Watch out for the next chapter! It'll come out real soon, I promise! Oh! And thank you SOOOO MUCH for all of your sweet reviews! I love you all SOOO MUCH!! THANK YOU!!! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Naruto and all of its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Author's note: HA! Look! It's done! Okay, so I apologize if Deidara seems a TEENY TINY bit OOC in this chapter. Not my fault. Enjoy! **

**---**

"Kill herself?! You say she killed herself?!" Deidara stood on his knees, his hands firmly and angrily planted on the table in front of him.

Akira continued sobbing and nodded slightly. "Y-yes…she killed herself…"

Deidara didn't believe it. "B-but how? How could she have killed herself?! She just walked right in looking perfectly fine!"

Akira stopped her crying for a few moments to explain everything to Deidara. She took in a deep breath before she did so, and let it out slowly. "Deidara-san, listen carefully. Kii _did _kill herself. But she did so in a different manner than you are thinking of. She did not physically attack herself."

Deidara kept still, barely breathing to keep quiet enough to hear every last word of Akira's.

"She shut herself down."

He froze in pure shock, his sapphire eyes turning almost gray.

Akira stopped and looked down, then continued while staring at the floor. "You see, Arahashi's, the members of the blood clan, have control over their own blood as well as others'. And Kii was literally dying inside at the thought of you hurting her. She didn't believe and she never wanted to believe it. She kept telling herself 'No, it's not true. This is just a dream. A nightmare!'"

Deidara slammed an angry fist on the table, making Akira flinch. He kept his head down, not showing her that he was almost on the verge of tears.

Akira lay a soft, trembling hand on his clenched fist. "Deidara-san…I'm so sorry.

"Akira," he spoke up. "How did she shut herself down? Why would she do that?"

She gasped, but answered his questions without hesitation. "W-well, she just sort of used the last of her chakra and stopped her blood flow. I'm guessing she did this to stop her heart from hurting so badly. The pain was just probably too much for her bare; too much to survive with."

Deidara accidently let a tear fall to the table. '_Damn it all._' The salty liquid formed a small droplet of water on the surface, so clear that Deidara could see his pathetic, sobbing reflection.

"How is she alive now? How is she surviving?" His voice almost a whisper.

Akira looked up at him with a sad expression plastered on her face. "Mm…I was so _selfish_. I didn't want my big sister to die. I wanted her alive with me, even though she was suffering so badly on the inside. I wanted her to stay with me, surviving in a world of pain."

Deidara lifted his head a little and almost glared at her in disgust. But his gaze softened again as he realized that she was sobbing in her hands. He placed a gently hand on her right shoulder and pulled her closer to him. She reacted to this in an unpredictable way: she shot towards Deidara and buried her crying face in his shirt, sobbing her eyes out.

"I'M SO SORRY, DEIDARA-SAN! I AM SO SELFISH! I NEVER THINK ABOUT ANYONE OTHER THAN MYSELF!! I'M SORRY!! I'M SO SORRY!!" She wept hysterically in his chest, choking on her own tears. She coughed and hacked her throat sore.

Deidara felt as if he could do nothing for her. So instead he just wrapped his welcoming arms around her trembling body until she stopped crying, or at least settled down a little.

"Akira, what did you do to Kii?"

She cringed at his words, but didn't allow herself to remain quiet. "I r-re directed her blood stream, as so she could continue living physically. A-and I e-erased her m-memories…so she could continue living mentally," she stuttered.

Deidara sighed loudly and released his warm hold on Akira. She sat with her legs under her knees, staring at the wooden floor.

There was a very uncomfortable, heavy silence. Almost five minutes passed before either of them said anything.

"Well, I suppose I should thank you," Deidara quietly told the quivering fox-demon.

She looked up at him with hope in her icy eyes. "What? What do you mean, Deidara-san?"

He didn't miss a beat. "If it wasn't for you, Kii wouldn't be with me right now. She would be in a place where I can't follow here…where I can't even reach her."

Tears threatened to pour out of Akira's eyes, and she gave in, letting them spill down her pale cheeks. "O-oh, Deidara-san! Thank you!" She couldn't help herself but give him a friendly hug as she wept in his hold once more.

He smiled softly. "Yeah…"

---

"Deidara! Hey, Deidara!!" Kii called his name with happiness in her voice. She really _had _forgotten everything.

The blond looked up at the mention of his title. He instantly saw Kii running up to him with a large, innocent smile on her perfect face.

"Deidara! Let's go get something to eat! My treat!" She stopped suddenly with a disgusted look on her face, confusing Deidara.

"What's wrong, yeah?"

Kii smacked a hand on her forehead and frowned. "That rhymed, dammit."

Deidara gave a laugh and pulled her into a warm embrace. His face rested in the pit of her neck, smelling her green tea-scented hair.

It was at that moment that he realized he had shed another tear, one that landed on a strand of her hair. He wasn't ashamed of himself this time; Akatsuki or not.

It was for _her_.

---

**Author's note: Yup! That chapter was UBER short! But don't worry! The next one is UBER long! So yeah! I actually already have half of it done. I quit my ****stupid summer ****job**** at Starbucks**** and I'm SOOO PROUD OF MYSELF!!! KYAAA!! OMIGOD!! I FEEL 1,000 TIMES BETTER!!!**** So now, I have LOTS of time to write! XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Naruto and all of its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Author's note: Here ya go! It's finally finished! This sucker took like, a whole week! 'Course I've been watching my stupid little brother for 8 hours a day…so I hardly get ANY time to type. Damn him. Ah, well! Enjoy! And thank you SOOO much for your sweet reviews!! Love ya lots!!**** Oh! One more thing! Itachi is SERIOUSLY OOC in this chapter and it's because of Kitsune. She was the one who created Akira, not me. And she set Akira up w****ith Itachi and gave them a B.D.S.M**** relationship. Don'****t know what B.D.S.M is? Er, well…look it up on Wikipedia…at yer own risk…sweatdrop**

---

Arahashi Kii lay sleeping next to her most precious gift: Deidara.

She awoke shortly after falling asleep due to another one of her nightmares. She had been having the same one over and over again.

And it was horrible.

Kii kept dreaming of Deidara hurting her in horrible ways: shoving her against a wall and choking her to death; almost as if he was trying to kill her.

Every time she had this awful nightmare, she would wake up crying in emotional pain. And Deidara would wake up as well at the sound of her soft weeping. He would embrace her warmly and hold her until she stopped trembling. As soon as she back fell asleep, he always gently lay her back on her pillow, and later he would wake up to find her lying on top of his well-built chest.

---

Kii shot up from her soft pillow, sweat dripping down her forehead and tears pouring out of her amethyst eyes.

It had happened again.

That dream, the one she had every night. It started a few nights ago, when Kii lost all memories of a certain time. She guessed she had just hit her head really hard and couldn't make out all of the blurry images in her head. Or so, she wanted to think; but she knew what had happened to her, and she wasn't telling Deidara.

She just didn't think it the right time to tell him.

Kii sobbed in her hands, coughing once or twice before Deidara woke up from his deep slumber.

He sat up and brought her towards his warm chest, just as he always did. But as soon as Kii felt her soft skin brush against his, she stopped her crying all together. Something inside of her had told her to quit it.

Deidara looked down at her to see what had stopped her trembling. He began stroking her long, silky hair.

She flinched and looked up at him with a smile. At first, he thought her grin was fake. But after a few silent moments, he realized that she seemed to be overall okay.

Just quiet.

A few minutes passed by before Kii confessed to Deidara what she had wanted to say for a long time now.

"My memories weren't erased."

Deidara froze in shock. He looked down at her sharply. "W-what did you say?"

"My memories: they weren't erased. I didn't let Akira take them away from me. I want them with me," Kii spoke strongly.

Deidara's grip on Kii's fragile body slipped a little and she took the chance to turn around and look him in the eye.

"I'm not going to miss out on one memory of my life. Even if it just kills me. It's mine, and I want it with me until the day I die," she finished.

Deidara instantly brought her back into his embrace, slamming her against his sculpted chest. "You mean you've been pretending all this time? And you haven't said anything?"

Kii felt a tad of shame. "I didn't think it the right time to tell you. You were too stressed out to even _look_ at me. So, I waited until you were ready." She lay a hand on his torso and felt his smooth chest, moving her hand up on his build every few seconds, finishing by hooking her arms around his neck.

She began kissing her way up his chest, nearing his neck and sucking on the sensitive flesh very softly. Deidara kissed the top of her head through her maroon hair. He brought her body closer to his own and lowered his lips to her collarbone, trailing kisses up her flesh. She resisted the urge to moan, keeping another precious moment perfectly silent.

Kii's lips eventually found Deidara's. She pressed hers against his own and gently licked at his lower lip.

He parted his full lips, letting a breath out as he did so. Kii's smooth, wet tongue found its way into Deidara's mouth and settled on top of his own tongue. He lifted his tongue slowly and brushed her muscle with his. She accidently let a quiet groan escape her lips as Deidara's sly hands moved up into her oversized T-shirt.

He broke the passionate kiss his self and let his forehead rest against hers, barely hearable pants escaping his lips. His warms hands brushed across the plain of Kii's stomach and settled on her perfectly proportioned hips.

She took his lips back in a hot kiss; not wanting to part from him as her tongue softly stroked the roof of Deidara's mouth. She then allowed her wet muscle to slide back into his throat, but stopped when she felt his hands press against her hips, telling her to stop. She obeyed and slipped her tongue underneath his.

Deidara pulled away at the same time Kii did. They both breathed heavily in each other's hold. Deidara snaked his arms around Kii's waist and pulled her down on top of him. She stared at him from above and rested her head between his neck and shoulder. Her warm breath washed over Deidara's skin, beginning to make him want more. He wrapped an arm around her protectively and pressed his lips against the shell of her ear. She moaned quietly and lifted her head to kiss his perfectly formed lips.

Deidara's lips began to mold with hers as his hand slipped underneath her T-shirt, stroking the warm flesh on her back. In return, Kii moved one of her hands down to the plain of his torso and began caressing the skin that was directly beneath her own stomach. Deidara moaned again as she applied pressure between his sculpted abs and licked at his jaw line.

They both stopped what they were doing to one another as another voice came into play. And whoever it was, they were screaming, and they were screaming _loud_.

"AANOOO!! ITACHI-SAMAAA!!! PLEASE!!!"

Deidara and Kii both sat up and sweatdropped at the sound of Akira's desperate voice. "Oh, you've _got _to be kidding me, yeah!"

Kii shivered at the pleading screams of her younger sister. She was in love with Itachi, and would do _anything _for him. Her relationship with Itachi was a little like that of Kii and Deidara's, but on a bigger scale. While Deidara actually knew his limits with women, Itachi did not. And Akira would do literally _anything _Itachi wanted her to.

Screams like this usually occurred on nights when Itachi had gotten completely wasted on sake with Kisame. He was most likely wanting Akira's attention pretty badly right now and was forcing it out of her.

Kii's wolf ears picked up on the sounds of a whip. "WHAT THE HELL?!" She nearly passed.

Akira was whipped a lot back when she was little by their abusive mother. She would make one tiny mistake and get whipped at least fifty times for it. Life in the Arahashi clan was not fun at all. And that is one of the many reasons why the Arahashi's were wiped out 2,000 years ago. Life was too harsh, and not even demons deserved to live that way.

In any case, Akira had once told Kii that she liked being whipped because it turned her on. She had actually said this with a proud look on her face. She explained to her older sister that even though she didn't like it as a child, it was completely fine with her if Itachi was doing the whipping.

'_Go away, images…_' Kii begged herself to forget about everything she had remembered.

"That's just sick, yeah. I _told _you that Akira was in WAY over her head!" Deidara sighed and fell back onto his pillow.

Kii threw up in her mouth. "Touché," she agreed and collapsed next to Deidara.

It was only another thirty seconds before Akira quieted down. Deidara twitched and turned his head to face Kii. "Please don't ask me to do anything like that to you, yeah…?"

"Absolutely," Kii quickly answered. She closed her eyes and rolled onto her left side, facing Deidara. She yawned and drifted into blackness. Just before she fell asleep, Kii heard Deidara whisper something in her ear.

"No more nightmares, okay?"

---

"Hyaa!!" Kii threw a kick at Kisame's stomach, successfully landing the hit. He flew backwards and crashed into a tree, as Kii regained her balance.

"Damn," Kisame cursed, rubbing his head in pain.

Kii laughed. "You're gonna have to be _a lot_ quicker than that to land a hit on _me_!" She taunted the blue man, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Ah, shaddup!" Kisame barked back. He got to his feet and walked back towards the training grounds. "You shouldn't be allowed to use your speed! It's practically cheating, dammit!!"

Kii frowned angrily. "I can use any ability I want! You're just jealous, Fishy!"

Kisame felt his blood boiling up. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!" He sprinted towards Kii and attempt a flying side kick, which missed by a few seconds. Kii was just too fast for anyone to land even _one _hit on her. Of course, speed was basically all she had to work with.

She was a master at Taijutsu, and completely pathetic at Genjutsu. She couldn't make a bushiin for her life. And she only knew one jutsu, the family kekkei genkei: Chikiri

Blood Mist. The trademark Arahashi jutsu that only those with Arahashi blood could perform on the night of the lunar eclipse. It was an attack that killed _everything _within range of it, regardless if the user wanted it dead or not. A jutsu that was used for killing large masses of life force. A jutsu for nothing other than pure slaughter; the way of the Arahashi.

Too dangerous of a clan to continue thriving on this earth, they were massacred over 2,000 years ago. From what Kii knew, she and her sister were the only two survivors. _Why _they were the only two, she did not know.

She sighed from up in a tree. "Too slow… When am I gonna get to have some _fun_?!"

Kisame spat on the ground. "Shut the hell up! If you're _that _desperate to get killed, spar with Itachi, not me!!" He stomped off towards the tree Deidara was sitting under and took a seat next to him.

Deidara had been reading a book that he found rather boring, but it was something to pass the time with. He looked up from his novel. "Hey."

Kisame turned his head in Deidara's direction. "What?" He snapped.

Deidara took no notice of the shark's rudeness and continued. "Remember that one night, yeah? The one that I was under Sasori's control?"

Kisame's eyes suddenly widened, full of interest. "Oh, so _that's _who had put you under that jutsu! _Sasori _did it?! Are you serious?!"

Deidara kept his voice low. "Well, yeah. But I don't think that Danna did that on purpose."

Kisame looked at the blond questioningly.

"Well, you know how Sasori has been hanging around Leader lately?"

"For unknown reasons," Kisame finished.

"Hm," Deidara nodded. "Well, I was thinking that Leader is the one behind all of this."

Kisame froze in shock, then thought back to that fatal night for Kii.

'_This reeks of Leader's work', Itachi had explained. 'I don't know anyone else strong enough to do this.'_

He lifted his head and planted a fist in his hand. "I think you're right, Deidara. Itachi had said that it didn't look like Sasori was consciously controlling you. Which would mean that---"

"Leader was controlling Sasori," Deidara cut him off.

"Yeah," the shark man nodded.

They both looked back up to where Kii was playing with her little wolf pup, Ari. She laughed as he jumped on her and licked her face.

"Ari?" Deidara spoke up. "Boy, when was the last time I saw _him, _yeah?"

Kisame scoffed and backed up a little. "What the hell _is _that thing? You're telling me that's supposed to be her pet?!"

Deidara gave a small laugh. "Well, yeah. Ari is like a family member to her. He may just be a little wolf, but he's actually got a god sealed inside of him, just like Kii."

Kisame looked at Deidara with sudden interest. "What do you mean? Is that why it's _purple_?!"

Deidara laughed again. "Yeah. Ari has a wolf goddess called 'Maro' inside of him. Only Kii knows how she got in him, and she won't tell me for some reason."

Kisame nodded in understanding. "Then what the hell is in _Kii_?"

"Amaterasu."

This name was very familiar to the shark. "I see…" He paused, listening to Kii's laughter and Ari's barking. "Does she know how to handle him?"

"'Think so, yeah. She's only had one attack from him and that was when she was five. Or so, she _tells _me."

"Hmm," Kisame got to his feet and began walking back to Akatsuki HQ.

"Where are _you _going, yeah?"

"To get food. I'm starving. Later," Kisame answered with his back to Deidara and he stalked off.

The blond turned his focus back on Kii. He smiled sweetly. '_Heh. _This_ is the kind of life she deserves. She shouldn't be in Akatsuki.'_

"Neither should _you_!" Kii skipped up to him. He followed her movements with his sapphire eyes as she sat down next to him.

She leaned over and planted her lips on his, kissing him softly. He kissed her back without hesitation, tilting her head to the side.

Ari ran up to the both of them and licked their connected lips.

Deidara pulled away from Kii first. "Ah, god dammit! Stupid mutt!" He wiped the wolf slobber of his mouth with a disgusted look on his face.

Kii just laughed and huggled her little puppy. "Good, boy, Ari-chan!"

He barked in excitement as Deidara ruffled his fur, forgivingly.

---

**Author's note: Ooh! I wasn't sure where I should stop! This seems like a good enough place!**

**ehem So, is anyone ****ELSE**** extremely pissed at Kishimoto for killing off Deidara?**

**GAAAAAH!!! I AM SO FUCKING MAD!!!!! ARGGGHHH!!!! I COULD MURDER HIM!!!!!!**

**…ehem…**

**But I'm a better person than that…so I won't…**

**WATCH OUT FER DA NEXT CHAPTER!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Naruto and all its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author's note: squeals OOOH!!! I got so many awesome reviews! Thank you all so much!! I couldn't ask for better support! And I've decided ****to finish this story to the end!**** By the way,**** this is the last chapter of****Never Leave Me****. It's the first part of a huge story all together. After this is ****How Badly I want You****. --; I know, cheesy, right? I didn't choose the title. ****My friend, Emmi****, did. BLAME HER! **

**---**

"Damn," Kii cursed. Deidara turned his head in concern.

"What's wrong, yeah?" He stalked across the room over to the bed and took a seat on next to her. Kii's legs were brought up towards herself, her laptop placed on top of them. She didn't answer immediately; just stared at her computer screen.

She sighed after a long silence. "My Itachi Sim just died…" She picked up the bowl of ramen beside her and shoved a chopstick-full of noodles in her mouth. "And he had so many body skill points, too. So much for Akira's sexy-ass husband…oh well."

Deidara stared at her with an expression on his face that said, "You're retarded", though she didn't take any notice of him; too busy with her "Itachi-issue".

"What the hell?" Deidara peered over her shoulder and watched what she had been doing. What he saw was a largely built house full of Asian interior. A few virtual people were walking around inside the house, along with a purple wolf.

He stared in disgust. "What _are _you playing?" Deidara retorted.

Kii took another slurp of her ramen. "Sims," she answered with a mouth-full of food. "And my Itachi Sim just died...he drowned in the pool 'cause I forgot to put in exits…stupid me."

Deidara just stared at the bright screen with a dumb-looking expression; one that showed that he was _clearly _not interested in Kii's PC game one bit.

He stood up and walked towards the bathroom door, sliding it open and then walking in, shutting it behind him. A few seconds later, the door slid open again. Kii saw Deidara poke his head around the half-way closed door. "I'm gonna take a shower, yeah. That okay with you? Or do _you _want to go first?"

Kii shut her laptop instantly and got up off the bed. "I wanna go first," she replied while walking over to Deidara, who was standing in the bathroom doorway with no shirt on. **(A/N: Go away**** images.****) XD**

"Why? I wanted to go first, yeah." He said while planting an arm on the doorway, not allowing Kii to get through.

Kii glared at him. "Then why did you ask if _I_ wanted to go first?" She made a strong point.

Deidara looked up at the ceiling, indicating that he was thinking. "Good question," he mumbled and turned back around, sliding the door shut in Kii's face.

She growled in her throat and pounded on the fragile paper and wood. "Deidara! You jerk! Open the door! I want to go first! I don't feel very good today, and a shower will _definitely _help!!"

About thirty seconds passed before Kii stopped her little tantrum. She had felt the door open slightly beneath her fingers. Deidara stuck his grinning face between the door and doorway again. "Well then, there's only one way to solve this, yeah."

She scowled at him, arms crossed. "And what's tha---!" She was cut short by Deidara grabbing her arm and pulling her into the bathroom with him, slamming the door shut with both of them in the large room. He stared into her amethyst eyes and stroked her neck with the back of his hand, then moving down on her chest, reaching the inside of her mesh shirt. He teased her puckered nipples by drawing circles around them with his finger. She felt her heart beat rapidly in her chest as he whispered something in her ear with a dead-sexy tone.

"Then, I guess we'll just have to bathe together."

Kii pushed him away hesitantly, blushing like mad. "N-no way! Are you crazy?!" He strode back over to the startled girl and pulled her towards him, smashing her against his built chest. She felt his lips form a smirk against the shell of her ear. "What? Your drop-dead-sexy body's nothing I haven't seen before, yeah," he teased.

She made another attempt to pull away, but his hold around her waist was pretty firm. "Deidara, let go…"

"No."

Kii scoffed. "And what if _I'm _uncomfortable with this?" Her voice practically dripping with anger. She pressed her palm against his sculpted abs, trying once again to get him to release his hold on her.

Though, it didn't work. He only got ten times hornier at the touch of her skin applying pressure to his own. He chuckled deeply in his throat and slipped a hand into her dark brown shorts, then into her panties, feeling her flinch and tug away with little force. One of his fingers glided in and out of her folds. She shivered in delight at his gentle touch.

He pulled his hand out of her clothing and held it up in front of her. His fingers were covered in her own essence. She growled at him again.

Deidara pressed his perfect lips against Kii's earlobe. His warm breath wafted over her ear as he spoke. "Your pussy tells me different, love."

She threw a punch at his stomach. But before she could land the assault, Deidara caught her raging fist in his hand without any effort. He shook his head at her. "Tsk, tsk. You should be more gentle with a delicate man like myself, yeah." He teased.

Kii pulled away from him successfully this time. "Oh, SHUT UP! You're such a bastard!" She scowled at him, growling in her throat like the wolf she was. She turned her back on the blond man.

He sighed heavily and scratched is head ruffling his long, silky hair. "What am I gonna do with you, yeah?" He gradually made his way over to the annoyed girl.

She flinched at the feeling of his strong hand on her exposed shoulder. His hand ran down her back, stopping at the hem of her mesh shirt. Kii shivered in unwanted delight as she felt his warm hand slip under her shirt and trail up her back to her neck. She sighed inwardly and gave in at the wonderful sensation.

Deidara put her on edge, wrapping his other arm around her neck, his hand lazily dangling at the exact level of her breasts. He secretly activated his kekkei genkei and small mouths began to appear on the palms of his hands. A hungry tongue licked at Kii's neck, causing her to shiver at the cold, yet inviting muscle. Though, she did not know that that had been one of the tongues in Deidara's hands; she had guessed it to be his own tongue that lashed at her sensitive skin. However, she became completely aware of what was going on as she felt another wet, muscle caressing her right breast.

Kii tilted her head back, looking Deidara in his keen, sapphire eyes. "What are you doing?" She raised an eyebrow. He chuckled in response, but said nothing.

She could recognize the familiar scent of alcohol on him. It was faint, but it was there. She scoffed. "That explains why you're acting this way, you freaking drunk."

Deidara looked hurt for a second. "Oh, c'mon, yeah. It was only a little." He relaxed a bit and took both his hands off of her, placing them behind his head. "Besides, you know you like me this way," he smirked.

She shot him a sharp look. "Oh, PUH-LEASE! You can't---!" Her words her silenced by Deidara's mouth claiming hers. She involuntarily moaned in the back of her throat as she felt a tongue in one of his hands lick up her abdomen. It left a wet, welcoming trail of saliva on her stomach. She shivered in sheer sexual pleasure as the other one licked the inside of her thigh. Deidara had slipped his hand in her shorts yet again, this time from the back.

And lastly, Deidara's own tongue scraped the roof of Kii's mouth and span circles around her own wet muscle. She continued to mold her lips with his while throwing her arms around his neck, and he around her waist. Her large chest came in sudden contact with his and Deidara helped her get out of her fishnet shirt. She lowered one of her crafty hands past his waist and fiddled with his belt.

As soon as it fell to the floor with a small "clang", she started to unzip his black jeans. His boxers followed short after, as well as Kii's shorts and purple panties. They both relished in the feeling of being in each other's arms, stark naked. Her legs started to intertwine with his, and he lifted her up by her thighs. Her legs wrapped around his strong waist, her lips never leaving his.

Kii brought her arms through his and started combing his hair with her fingers. He ground out a moan of satisfaction as his rock-hard member pressed against her dripping core. He dragged a hand away from her legs, holding her up with only one hand. His stray fingers soon found their way into her cunt, toying with her clit and sliding back and forth between her soaking wet folds. His fingers now covered in her clear essence, he licked at the bitter-sweet substance. Then inserted a slippery finger into her ass.

She cried out in pain at first, but relaxed as she felt Deidara nip at her neck and suck on the soft flesh every once in a while. He whispered dirty words in her ear that she couldn't help but smile at, letting out ragged breaths. Body heat began to build up between the two, and just when Kii thought it couldn't possibly get and hotter, she felt boiling water spray over her like a downpour of rain.

Deidara had turned the shower on. Kii lifted her head and looked at him. He had his head tilted up as well, his face flourishing in the stream of steaming water. He dropped his head and sighed heavenly. "Refreshing, yeah," he grinned at her, eyes closed.

She was about to smile back before he violently shook his head without warning, water coming off of his silky tresses and splattering her in the face.

She scrunched her eyes shut. "Agh! Deidara!!" She opened her amethyst eyes and glared at him in an annoyed, but cute way. He laughed aloud and she gave in to her laughter as well.

---

"Heh. What a cute couple."

"Aye, sir. And that demon looks most delectable."

"Focus, you idiot. Don't let your foolish emotions take you over. Just go down there and capture it as soon as possible. If you are seen by any others, I will be forced to kill you."

"Y-yes sir. Sorry sir."

"Feh."

---

**Author's note: Hehehe…spying perverts? I think not. FIND OUT THEIR REAL IDDENTITIES IN ****HOW BADLY I WANT YOU****! I'll be waiting!! Thanks so much for reading!! **


End file.
